


He Wants Your Love (And I Want His)

by invisiblechick



Series: A-Marvel-ous Doodle-ations [11]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, cause let's be honest i never have more than 20 views, doodle, not that anyone who hasn't seen it will be looking at this anyway, or really anyone that has, possible spoilers for GOTG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblechick/pseuds/invisiblechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OMG!</p><p>I still flail.</p><p>Enjoy, all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wants Your Love (And I Want His)




End file.
